Ranpu's Passed NARUTO
by lang123
Summary: Ranpu Hane Is a new fighter in naruto. She looks up to him but dispisses Sasuke as well. She ends up meeting the famous boy Shippo Hyuga. Her twin sister is in luv with him to. Drama, tears, Action.


Ranpoo Hane NARUTO!

Characters:  
Shippo Hyuuga Ranpu Hane Ranka Hane Sara Hakoga

After earning Their Hitai- ate(Forhead band), The next day Ranpu had finaly gotten in the class because she passed. Once she walked in. She seen all the girls around Shippo Hyuuga. Ranka was in the group to. Ranpu can see Ranka sitting on the desk that Shippo had his elbows on. Ranpu showed no emotions of it and went ahead and sat down in a set that was empty. Sara Hakoga sat down next to her with her Hitai-ate around her arm.

"Hope we get in to the same group Ranpu... I've been wanting to be your friend for a long time." Sara said as she looks at Ranpu.  
"Really?" Ranpu said with a little emotion, " I guess... I have time for a few friends"  
"Ah.. SO you do talk? Nah? Everyone knows your one of those famous clans that has almost whipped out! Like Uchiha clan? Do you know Sasuke..." Sara said with a drool.  
"Yes...I know him.. and I want to distroy him." Ranpu made her black eyes star threw sara.  
"Oh..why?" she shivered.  
"Because.. He thinks he has it all.. All that.. All the attenchon..I hate him.." Ranpu turns her head. "I've been Meaning to ask about your eyes.. They say your blind?" Sara asked.  
"Yes.. But no.. I can see Yes but then I cant no. When im using my powers I can see.. When I dont.. I'm blind.. ITs complicated.." Ranpu answers.  
"Then... I heard the demon distroyed your and your twins home?" Sara lowers her voice in the asking.  
"Your right.. But I'm the one who distroyed our village.." Ranpu's voice was even.  
"What do you me-" Before Sara could finish Ranka's voice apeard.  
"Stop getting your nose In every bodys bussness Sara!" Ranka's hand slames down in front of her.  
Ranpu's head tilted up to Ranka's who can see, "Shut- Up you annoying little twin..." Ranpu said coldly.  
"Ranpu!" Ranka squilled "Shut UP! I'm the one who had to raise you! YOU do not talk to me like that!" Ranpu said louder.  
"You both should shut UP!"Iruka Sensei shouted as he came in to the room.

Shippo Hyuuga turned his head up and meet Ranpu's for one moment then he turned back faceing Iruka Sensei.  
"The next step is the assignment of official duties to you all on behalf of our village." Iruka stands in front of them, " We will begin by dividing you in to three-man cells. Each of witch will be mentored by Jonin a more senior Ninja"  
He makes a searous face, "...Who will guide and coach you as you become familiar with your various assignments."

Ranka: In her head she is hoping not to be with her twin sister and only with Shippo Hyuuga.  
Ranpu: Doesnt care who shes with as long as she can defeat Sasuke.  
Shippo: Is hopeing not to get with the twins  
Sara: Wants to be in the same group as Ranpu.

" I made the selections so that each cell's abilities would be approximately equal." Iruka said.

"WHA--T?!" Everyone said at the same time.

"Next, cell number 4, Twins Ranpu Hane and Ranka Hane will team up with Sara Hakoga and Shippo Hyuuga!" Iruka said.

"What?! Why us together?" Ranka said loudly standing up with a temper.  
"Because, Putting two twins on opposit side of teams. They can easly tell each other what the attacks are and distroy each other. Sibbling rivorie." Iruka Sensei said.  
"Sit down Ranka. Your emberressing us.." Ranpu said with her eyes closed and chin rested on her hands.  
Ranka growled at Ranpu. Though she's pretty happy that Shippo Hyuuga was on their team. "Oi, this is going to be a long yrs as a Gonin." Shippo sighed.

" Okay, everyone." Iruka smiles big, " I'll be seeing your senior ninjutsu instructors this afternoon. Until then, You're dismissed!"

Everyone rushed out of the class room. Ranpu walked her sepporat way and looked back slightly. Ranka was hanging off of Shippo Hyuuga witch made him annoyed.. Ranpu walked threw the village passed a roman shop not even stopping to get somthing to eat since she didnt eat this morrning. She walked out of the village and jumps up high in to one of the trees and sit down. She hears all the new Gonin walking out and talking in their group.  
"You okay Ranpu?" Male's voice beemed and she turned her head.  
"Shippo Hyuuga.. what are you doing here? I thought you was with my Sister Ranka." Ranpu turned her head back to the other kids.  
"Yea, Yea. Sure, Just between you and me... Ranka kind of gets on my last nerve all i want to be is-" Ranpu finishes his scentince.  
"Alone.." She sighs.  
"Yea.." He stairs at her slightly, "Do you... Do you like Sasuke Uchiha"  
"No, Hate him.. I want to make a name out of myself.. Its always about Sasuke-Sasuke! When is it about Ranpu- Ranpu?! I'm nothing! I want to be more like Naruto... he wanted his name knowen and it happened"  
"Yea. IT happened to the most weird boy in the village.. He was alone..Too..." Shippo looks at her slightly, "Ranpu.. are you alone"  
Ranpu turns her head up at him slightly then hears her Sisters squacking. Ranpu rolls her eyes.  
"Hey, Shippo!!" Ranka called, "Iruka wants to talk to you and me alone! come on!!" Shippo rolls his eyes to and hops out of the tree and fallows Ranka.  
Ranpu looks down again and see's sara. Sara was smiling and tilting her head. She had almost a white hair and blue eyes. the girl was thin.  
"Ranpu!! Please come with me to the roman shop?!" She waves her hand.  
"Alright, but I have no money"  
"No worries! I have money for both of us Ranpu!" Sara say's with a smile.  
Ranpu jumps off the tree lime and starts to walk with Sara. The words Shippo asked "'Ranpu..are you alone?"' tear's burn in her eyes then she whips them away and smiles big. She has a friend.. and her friend was in front of her. It was Sara.

" YES!!" Sara puts down her chop sticks and is finished with her 10th buil.  
"O.O crap! where the heck do you put it all?! your so thin"  
"Hehe!! in my belly!!" She points.  
"Your belly is still thin." Ranpu looks down at it.  
"Its the matter of eating or be eaten!" Sara said and leans back with a light smile.

"Its almost time to go back to class." Shippo Hyuuga said behind them, "We dont like to be late"  
"We get our sensei today!" Ranka said.  
"Yea we be there behind you." Ranpu gets up from the stull and Sara pays for the meal.  
"We are off to see the sensei!!" Sara said chearfully looking at Ranpu with a huge smile.  
Finaly Ranpu gives up and gives a slight smile back at Sara. Her first friend and only friend. The group walks in to a class room. Waiting.. they waiting an hr.  
"Sensei is late." Ranka said, "I thought senseis are sapost to be on time"  
"Maybe he is tired." Ranpu said.  
"He is coming I can hear him." Sara humms.

Ranpu felt eyes staring down at her. She tilts her head up slightly knowing that Shippo was staring down at her.Ranpu gave him a blank face making him confused look on his face. When he was about to say something someone had spoken.  
"Hello, Group 4. Ranpu, Ranka, Shippo and Sara." A tall ninja with white hair and his Hitai- ate is over his right eye. He looked almost lazy.  
"I am Kakashi Hataki.. I will be your teacher... Tomorrow we will start our first training. No eating... Bring your lunches.." Kakashi looks at Ranpu, "Some of us wont make it..." Every ones jaw drops slightly. "Be dismissed for home. Good day and good night." Kakashi bows.

Ranpu looks down at her Hitai- ate thats around her wast. She is walking to her home.. a Tree... She jumps in the tree with a pillow that was still there and a blanket that layed there. She rest her head down on the pillow and closed her eyes to sleep. Her sister Ranka had always had it better then Ranpu.. Ranka lives with one of the Hikagas in this village. Everyone has it better then her.. Shes homeless.. She is being punished for what she done to the village of her own.. When the morrning sun had rossen she scensed someone watching her. Her hand shoots up and grabs their neck. She opens her black eyes.  
"Who are you!" Then she could senced it was Shippo Hyuuga.  
"Well... your fast." He coughs as she lets go, "Didnt know you was a monkey liveing in the trees"  
She turns her head, "And you care?" She lingers it.  
"JUst asking.. Your sister has a home why didnt they take you"  
"I just dont want to be a bother to them." her head still tilted away from him "One quistion..." He said.  
"What?" she growns.  
"Why do you smile for Sara?" Shippo asked.  
"because... she's a good person." She said.  
"I think you have a heart after all Ranpu." he gives a grin.  
"What are you talking about? If i didnt I wouldnt be alive." This time she was being a smart ass.  
"Dont be a smart with me Ranpu!" He gives a big smile.  
"Isnt it time to go to Kikashi's stupid game thing"  
"Oh yea... Lets go!" He jumps off the tree with Ranpu fallowing him behind him.

As Ranpu and Shippo arives at the opened land. They look around. Again Kikashi was late. Ranka and Sara arives on the other side of the opened land.  
"5-4-3-2-1." Ranpu counted down then Ranka made a jealous squill.  
"Why are you the one hanging out with Shippo!!" She pointed.  
"Stop being so selfish!" Ranpu said.  
"Your the one who is trying to still him away!!" She pointed.  
"SHUT UP!!" Sara and Shippo said at once.  
Ranpu and Ranka shut their jaws.  
"Good, you all are hear." Kikashi said as he walks between them.  
"Your always late.." Ranpu said.  
"Thanks for reminding me- the one who sleeps in a tree everynight." Kikashi said with a shot back.  
"What ever..loser.." Ranpu said with an attitude.  
"Well since this little lady thinks she knows everything lets begain with the test shall we?" He takes out of his poket three small bells, "I use this on all my groups... Now.. For this"

He gives the bells a jiggle, "You each have to get one from me.. Then you can eat"  
Ranka starts to whine.Along with Sara.  
"Of course theres only three when there this time is four. One of us has to starve.. Right?" Ranpu said with a bit of an attitude." I heared this from Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke"  
"Very true." Kikashi said with a smile and then brings out his book, "come and get it"  
Ranpu takes out her kuni knife and run at him, "YAAAA" She jumps around him.  
"RANPU HANG ON!" Shippo yelled out.  
Kikashi grabs her hand that has the kuni knife in her hand and twist her arm around so she is kneeling and her own weapon on her neck. Everyone gasps.  
"Not so fast. Whats the hurry? I didnt say 'go'" kikashi said.  
"So..this is what a Elite Shinobi.." Shippo says to himself.  
"Wow, hope Ranpu is okay.. I didnt even see Kikashi sensei move.." Sara said in amused.  
"Ha, deserves her right for showing off." Ranka said with a snooty attitude.  
"But, Ranpu did at least struck to kill... so, it seems you have begun to respect me." .. Kikashi gives a grin, "just..maybe.. I'm starting to really get used to you 4... and starting to like your spirit.- GO!!" all four of them moved fast away from kikashi to hide.

Kikashi starts to scratch behind his head, "The basis of all Shinobi arts...Is to become invisible...Eradcate yourselfs.." He makes a skf sound with his feet, "All four are..well hidden." He said to himself.  
Ranka Is hidding under a bush away from kikashi knowing she is well hidden from him. Shippo and Sara are in Seporet trees hidding.  
Ranpu stands infront of Kikashi, she is giveing a wild smirk.  
"Is it me? or are you just like Naruto, Ranpu?" Kikashi Sighs.  
"Why? do you think things will repeat itself?" Ranpu asked bending her knees.  
"It seems so.. as I told Naruto.. You maybe thinking of the wrong kind of match.." he said.  
"what a dork." Ranka said rolling her eyes.  
" Whats wrong here is the way you talk!!" Ranpu starts to run at Kikashi in high speed.  
Kikashi sighs again and starts to put his hand in his pocket. Ranpu stops to a skid thinking its a weapon.  
" Let me teach you... your first ninjutsu skill!! Tai-jutsu, the art of trained body!!" His hand keeps ruffoling.  
"Ninjutsu... isnt that a hand to hand combat? then why is he... reaching for a weapon?! isnt that cheating?" She said in her head.  
The small bells ring against him then all of asudden. He pulls out a book called 'How to get a women in 2days'  
Ranpu gives a very odd look, anime face jaw drop.  
"...? Is somthing wrong? I thought you was about to attack me Ranpu?" He moves the book around a little.  
"Yea, and you have a reading book in your hands.. What are you some kind of pervert?" She says.  
" Of course, it's a book, and I'm not a pervert.Dying to find out how this story ends.Oh, but carry on...It shouldnt make any difference in the outcome, considering who I'm against..." he reads his book. Ranpu's face staied the same a little then yells out.  
" I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!!" Ranpu screams. She runs at him jumps up high and brings her fist down at him.  
His arm comes up and blocks it, Ranpu throws her right leg at him for a kick. He ducks the attack. Once her foot touches the ground again she comes at him with her left fist to hit him in the face. Kikashi moves so fast Ranpu ends up infront of Kikashi again.  
"what the"  
" Showing your back so many times is very poor ninjutsu.. dunce," kikashi puts a sign in his hand.  
" He's using the hand to make the sign of the tiger.." Shippo gasps, "Using that aganst her would couse death.. This isnt far!" He said to himself. Shippo disapears fast from his tree, Sara tryed to see where he was going but was scared for Ranpu.  
Shippo apears behing Kikashi, His hands brushes past the bells almost linked it around his fingers tell Kikashi moves fast away from the two. Kikashi jumps back 10 feet away from them. "Well, Shippo Hyuuga.. Very smooth... Was this a plan?" Kikashi asked?  
"You never know.." Shippo and Ranpu said together at the same time.  
Ranpu bends her knees for another attack. Shippo smiles at Ranpu and does the same. He mouths to Ranpu, "1-2-3!" He rushes at kikashi at the same time and Ranpu runs faster at kikashi. At the same time they both brush their fingers at each bell. Shippo snatched a bell and Ranpu missed by an inch and fall on the ground. Kikashi jumps up in to some trees.  
"Very clever!" Kikashi said, "Though.. she is getting faster.. Have to watch her.." he said to himself.  
Sara Spots Kikashi and jumps threw the trees for him. Kikashi runs in to the trees. Sara Keeps fallowing. Ranka from the ground seen Kikashin move. Everyone Chases after him. Shippo trying to help Ranpu. Ranka Jumps in front of Kikashi and throws her right fist out and almost nicked him while her other hand reaches for the bell. Kikashi moved back words and she mist it by an inch. Two bells left. Kikashi pushed her down to the ground floor and jumps behind her.  
"What did I say about turning backs on your enemies?" Kikashi said with the tiger Sign.  
"Dont kill me!!" Ranka screams.  
"RANKA!" Ranpu and Shippo yells out.  
"He's going to try it on Ranka like he almost did to Ranpu!" Sara Said dropping to the ground floor from the trees.  
"KONOHAGAKURE VILLAGE MOST SECRET AND MOST SCARED TECHNIQUE!! ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!!" kikashi yells out.  
Kikashi poked her in the butt. She was so scared she jumped high in the air and flew in to the water where the pond was near.  
"Oh my dear lord." Sara said rolling her eyes.  
"I'm so emberressed to be her twin..." Ranpu murmmers.  
Sara runs at Kikashi with his back turned and snatched a bell from his wast. one bell left, "What did you say Kikashi? Never turn your back on your enemies!!" Sara jumps back in to the tree like he might take it back.  
"Good, You learned well Sara. The two of you-." He looks at Ranpu and Ranka who is still in the water, "You have intell noon.. witch is in ...4 minutes!" He jumps back away. Ranpu kicks off the ground chasing after him. Ranka Jumps out of the water running twords kikashi as well.  
Kikashi runs up to the trees jumping tree to tree. Ranpu chases after him and Ranka was so close. Ranpu Jumps- she was about there she looped her fingers around the bell- But Ranka Bashes hard aganst Ranpu making her fall out of the tree to the ground floor and Ranka Grabs the bell. Once Ranka grabbed the bell Kikashi nocked her out of the tree to.  
"Kicking your comrades butt isnt the way to go Ranka.." Kikashi said as She fall to the ground floor to.  
"Ugh..." Ranka huffs slightly.  
"What the hell was you thinking?" Shippo comes over to Ranka and helps her up.  
"I guess she wasnt thinking about her team!" Ranpu stands up soar from the fall.  
"She is right.. The only one here that was a team was Shippo and Ranpu...You two.." Kikashi turned to Sara and Ranka, "You thought of yourselfs...Now one of you 4 has to be tied to the stump.. while the others eat in front of them.. Show me your bells"  
Shippo, Ranka, and Sara Hold up their bells. Ranpu Sighs and doesnt have one. Kikashi starts to tie her up to the stump.  
"Alright... Thoughs who can eat can not feed her.." His face gets dark, "If so... You shall be disqueilified!" Kikashi turns, "I'm going to go eat my lunch. I will return.." He disapears up threw the trees.

Shippo pops open his bento along with Ranka and Sara. Sara was feeling low because she wasnt being a team member.. Ranka was feeling pretty satisfied.. Shippo wanted to give some of his food to Ranpu.  
"Oh come on guys, No big deal I can take it." Ranpu said then her stomach starts to growl.  
"Ranpu! Please eat some of my food!!" Sara holds it up.  
"No, I dont want you to get in to trouble and Kicked out... Plus.. My arms are tied." She gives a smile.  
"Then why dont I feed this to you?" Sara said with a worry face.  
"No, Now. Sara your my best friend now and I dont want you to get hurt over this." Ranpu said with feeling that Sara almost cryed.  
"You can have mine to.." Shippo said, "We can feed her before he comes back"  
"NO! we shouldnt do this we get in to trouble shippo!" Ranka said.  
"Stop being selfish..." Shippo said as he starts to feed Ranpu with his chop stick so was Sara.  
They heard something behind them, "Didnt I tell you two that If you feed you be disqueilified"  
Shiver goes down Shippo, Ranpu, and Sara.  
"You All passed." He said smoothly.  
"WHA--T?!" Ranka, Shippo, Sara and Ranpu said all at once.  
"Yes, You was determend to save your comradd.. As for you Ranka.. You need to learn how to save people that are in your group"  
They all smiled and ran around the feild sept Ranpu.. She knew their is more to come.

Ranpu walks the night. Wondering what will happen tomorrow.. She scents somthing behind her. She turns her head and feels a shadow go by her.  
"Whos there?" She said with a straight voice.  
There was no word of anyone. But the sound of their feet running slightly, then step forword, "Your a Hane." A mans voices smothed out in to the darkness "Yes.. I am.. and you are?" She asks.  
"I am Kyoto Ration...I would love to join your little group tomorrow on some missions or jurnys.." He asked.  
"Ask our sensei. Kikashi." Ranpu said as she backs away and all of a sudden bumps in to someone behind her. She heard Shippos voice.  
"Kyoto..I heared of you.. Your a murderer.." He shouts out.  
"Oh, now. I changed my ways Shippo Hyuuga..." He gives off a grin.  
"Mhmmm a Bad way?" Shippo asked.  
"Shut up you brat!" He yells out.  
"What are you? in your 20s now? hitting on 12yr olds arent your think Kyoto." Shippo gives a off a hint of a smile.

Continue in Book 2!! 


End file.
